


Sad Boi Hours

by Rainyface6



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sad, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyface6/pseuds/Rainyface6
Summary: Hi hello I'm just going to do a short series of poems bc I've never wrote anything before and just want to get my feet wet. So, if it's sucky, rip. Also I straight up wrote this in one take so if grammar is shoddy murder me plsTW: intense graphic content, implied/referenced past self harm





	Sad Boi Hours

Red

All Richie sees is red

Red shorts  
Red paint  
Red blood  
Redredred

Eddie's shirt was white  
It's red now  
Eddie is red  
Eddie spaghetti  
Spaghetti is red too  
Richie wonders if that was always meant to be  
If his Spaghetti Eddie was always meant to be as red as spaghetti

That's what Richie sees in front of him now  
Spaghetti  
Spaghetti flowing out where Eddie stomach used to be  
Spaghetti flowing out where Eddie used to be  
Red spaghetti

Richie doesn't know if he wants to cry or smile or both  
All he knows is all he sees is red  
Red shorts from his youth  
Red shorts that he thought were so cute  
Red shorts that never fully hid the boy  
The boy he always loved but always stayed silent  
The only time he ever was silent  
The silence the accompanied the beautiful boy with the red shorts  
And the carving that said more than Richie ever could

Richie doesn't know if he wants to cry or scream or both  
All he knows is that all he sees is red  
Red paint, obscuring a door  
Red paint, plotting  
Red paint, preying  
The red paint that Pennywise painted on doors to fuck with their brains  
The red paint Sonia Kaspbrak painted on that cast to fuck with Eddie's hope  
The red paint Richie painted on his own arm during his 13th year to fuck his brain out of wanting to fuck Eddie  
All this paint has faded or chipped after 27 years,  
but that doesn't mean the scars they left don't say more than Richie ever could.

Richie doesn't know whether to cry or vomit or both  
All he knows is all he sees is red  
Red blood  
That's what covers Eddie now  
Red blood from his stomach  
Red blood from his face  
Red blood from his mouth  
The boy he desired, desires, left in shreds  
Spaghetti  
Red spaghetti  
Red spaghetti Eddie, body overflowing into the dusty cavern  
Richie cries  
Richie cries, and smiles, and screams, and vomits  
He smiles because Eddie isn't dead  
He screams because Eddie can't be dead, he can't, he screams  
He vomits, braving Eddie to react, to shrug awake, to live  
Eddie stays silent  
and it says more than Richie ever could.


End file.
